


正确的道歉方法

by Eve_Z



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Z/pseuds/Eve_Z
Summary: Sehun finds a best way to apologise when he is late for an anniversary date with Lay.Warnings: 正装下跪





	正确的道歉方法

吴世勋微微颔首，和满面春风过来敬酒的属下碰杯，红酒在高脚玻璃杯里轻晃。  
“吴总，这杯敬您！”  
下属显然喝醉了，毫无知觉地用了几乎是不礼貌的音量。  
不过，在觥筹交错的庆功会上倒也不太突兀。  
吴世勋微笑着抿了一口酒，又转身应付另外一个属下。  
待他终于得以坐下慢慢吃饭时，已经是微醺的状态了。  
被酒精麻醉的大脑转的很慢，他连吃了好几个甜甜的小蛋糕，才后知后觉地感觉有点撑，嘴里都是奶油味。

难得没有被监督着，当然要多吃一点甜食。  
有一个当牙医的恋人就这点不好。  
嗯，说到恋人…  
他总觉得忘记了什么…

突然，脑子里有根弦嘣的断裂开来。他一个激灵坐直，拉开袖子看手表。  
九点半。  
距离八点钟已经过去了一个半小时。  
他头皮一炸，出了一身冷汗，酒全醒了。  
吴世勋深吸一口气，放下酒杯，抓起外套，用服帖修身的一身西装所允许的最快速度到上司那里告了辞，一边向外走一边掏出手机叫代驾。  
他在微凉的夜色里站在车边，硬着头皮拨出了一个号码。  
“嘀——嘀——嘀——对不起，您拨打的电话无人接听，请…”  
吴世勋烦躁地按掉，再打。  
“嘀——对不起，您…”  
按掉，再打。  
“对不起，您拨打的电话已关机…”  
他将手机从耳边拿到眼前，盯着屏幕上的备注“张艺兴”三个字出神。

张艺兴曾经对这个近乎冷漠的备注名表示不满，问他为什么不用个更甜蜜亲昵的称谓。  
吴世勋没有改。  
他认为自己对张艺兴的爱不需要腻腻歪歪的“宝贝”“亲爱的”来证明。张艺兴这三个字本身，就足以唤起他内心最纯粹浓厚的爱意。  
他虽然比恋人小三岁，但是却比对方死板固执得多，严谨认死理，很难改变主意。虽然因为这点而总是被对方批评“没情趣”，但吴世勋并不认为这是缺点。  
正是这近乎苛刻的认真和执着，让他在竞争激烈的公司里坐到了现在的位置，也让他和张艺兴这段完全不被看好的关系走到了第五个年头。

他回过神来，发现手机屏幕早就暗了，取而代之的是他的脸，模糊地映在屏幕上。  
手机屏幕上的吴世勋沉默地回望着他。

前来代驾的年轻人听从吩咐，把车速升到了最高。窗边的景色飞驰着倒退，一个个路灯昏黄的光芒让车内忽明忽暗。  
吴世勋坐在后座，每隔两分钟就看一下手机，没有任何消息。  
他又拨打了一遍张艺兴的号码。  
还是关机。

等吴世勋回到家门口，已经是十点十分了。他小心地把袖子捋直，头发压平，在试图把衬衣弄平整时，却闻到了自己身上的酒味。  
他颓然地放下手。  
自己一定是全天下最不负责任，最糟糕的恋人。

一直等到十点十五分，吴世勋才鼓起勇气掏出钥匙，尽量轻声地找到锁眼。  
“咔哒。”  
他握着钥匙转了一圈后，谨慎地停止动作，做贼一样把耳朵贴在门上。  
里面没有任何声音。  
“咔哒。”  
第二圈。没有脚步声，没有衣物摩擦的悉簌，什么都没有。  
“咔哒。”  
第三圈。楼道里一片寂静。  
“咔哒。”  
吴世勋把钥匙转过四圈，心里闪过一个念头：艺兴没回来吗？  
四圈是出门或者睡觉才会锁的，如果家里有人的话，一般就是两圈。

一旦觉得张艺兴还没回家，吴世勋不知怎的底气足了些，放松下来，钥匙往左边轻轻一扭。  
门开了，家里面没有开灯。  
果然是还没回来。  
吴世勋微不可查的呼出一口气，推开门进屋。他反手把门关上，锁了两道。  
他没有开灯，而是站在原地发呆。  
黑暗的环境有助于他放松和思考。

待会见到艺兴，一定要跟他道歉。  
他如果生气的话，就先哄到床上。  
有充足的时间换下沾满酒味的衣物，洗澡，再换上他最好的西装。这个时间也不算太晚，也许可以来个浪漫的烛光夜宵。  
吴世勋想着危机的解决方案，从刚刚的紧张情绪里放松下来。  
也没什么难的，对吧？  
他面上不自觉带了笑意，伸手准确地在黑暗中摸到开关，往下一按。

暖黄色的灯光柔柔地照亮了客厅，也照亮了张艺兴面无表情的脸。  
吴世勋僵住了。  
张艺兴就坐在正对着门的客厅沙发上。  
他穿着正式的西装皮鞋，鞋尖漂亮地反着光。他翘着二郎腿，左手里拿着小半杯红酒，右手支着脑袋。一双看不出情绪的桃花眼安静地看着他。

吴世勋知道自己现在一定很狼狈。满身酒味，脸上居然还带着放松的笑意，像没事人一样回家。  
他深吸一口气，沉默地走到沙发旁，低头放下手上的东西。张艺兴的目光一直追随着他，让他头皮发麻。  
他强迫自己镇定从容地把东西放好，甚至把钥匙整齐地塞回了钥匙包里面，这才转身对上张艺兴的目光。

“对不起。”  
他直视张艺兴的眼睛，开口才发现嗓子哑的不像话。  
张艺兴没反应，他便硬着头皮继续：“今天是公司项目的庆功宴，我喝了点酒，忘记时间了。对不起。”  
“我刚刚以为你还没有回来，觉得可以尝试补救错误，才放松下来的。”  
“别生气了好不好？我去洗个澡，然后带你出去吃夜宵，好吗？”  
客厅里安静得落针可闻，只有交错的浅浅呼吸声能证明家里的主人都在。  
张艺兴毫无波动的眼神和面容让吴世勋没来由地生出一丝烦躁，他压下想拽着对方手腕大声质问的冲动，伸手去拿张艺兴手里的酒杯。  
“乖，不生气了，我们——”  
“这是道歉的态度吗？”

“对不起。”  
吴世勋缩回手，有点耻辱地站直了身子，像调皮的孩子接受家长的责罚。  
张艺兴撩起眼皮看他，没说话。  
“对不起。”  
吴世勋理解到自己大概会错意了，连忙蹲下，让两人的目光基本处于水平线上。  
西装裤裁剪修身，弹性小，腿弯曲时黑色的布料紧紧绷住他结实的大腿，根本蹲不住。他干脆用了更浪漫的姿势，单膝跪地，手撑住张艺兴大腿两侧。  
“可以原谅我吗？”  
他问道。

张艺兴似乎是笑了一下，吴世勋怀疑对方嘴角的勾动只是自己的错觉，因为下一秒，张艺兴翘着二郎腿的那只脚优雅地放了下来，压在了他的膝盖上。  
这是要…做什么？  
吴世勋有点费解地看向张艺兴。  
他隔着裤子面料，可以感受到张艺兴皮鞋底部坚硬的花纹。  
出于某些原因，他下意识将腰板挺得更直了。

张艺兴微抬起下巴，漫不经心地看着他。吴世勋感觉膝盖被对方的皮鞋慢慢往下压，他颇有些狼狈地被迫双腿分开，跪到了地上，膝盖碰触到坚硬的地面。  
吴世勋皱着眉头想起身，张艺兴却将脚又压上了他的另一边膝盖，不算太重，但这个姿势让他使不上力。  
“艺兴？”  
“跪着。”  
张艺兴身体前倾，饶有兴趣地打量着他的脸。半晌，将手上的红酒放到一边，伸出手来触碰他的脖颈。  
吴世勋有那么一瞬以为对方要解扣子，但张艺兴只是帮他把有些松垮的领结系紧摆正，又轻轻压平领子。

张艺兴帮他整理完，微微后仰欣赏自己的杰作。  
吴世勋身上还穿着正装，领带严谨地系着，衬衫一丝不苟，西装裤修身服帖，脚上穿着铮亮的皮鞋，整齐到随时可以去最正式的场所开会。  
他修长高大的身躯包裹在合身的衬衫里，发达的大腿肌肉和胸肌把面料紧紧绷住。  
张艺兴轻轻摸了摸下唇。

吴世勋依然感到不解。他清楚张艺兴并不是一个热衷于惩罚的人，跪搓衣板或者键盘这类惩罚，网上看看当段子就好了，张艺兴从来没有这么做过。  
那现在叫他跪着，是什么意思？  
他看到张艺兴的大腿缓缓抬起，同时膝盖上压力减轻，认为这是允许他站起来的意思，便顺势想起身。  
下一秒，张艺兴的脚抬高，狠狠踩在他的右肩膀上，生生将他压跪回原地。  
“跪着。”

客厅里寂静无声。  
吴世勋腰板挺直，双膝着地，大腿和小腿由于西装裤的约束并没有贴在一起。张艺兴的尖头皮鞋踩在他肩膀上，硬邦邦的鞋底硌得他有点痛，却令他生出了些没来由的兴奋。  
他猜到张艺兴要做什么了。

“手背到身后去。”  
张艺兴懒洋洋地吩咐道，脚还搁在吴世勋的肩膀上。  
吴世勋盯着他的眼睛，顺从地把双手背到身后，手腕交叉着贴在腰上。  
因为这个动作，他宽阔的肩膀打得更开，结实的肌肉像是随时都会从衬衫里挣出来。  
张艺兴面无表情地看着他，不动声色地把这诱人的一幕尽收眼底。

吴世勋也在打量张艺兴。他也穿着西装，只不过衬衫上优雅的暗纹让他多了一分精致。  
明明是张艺兴踩着吴世勋的肩膀，高高在上，可在吴世勋的角度，看到的反像是对方朝着他大腿分开，露出最脆弱迷人的部位。  
像骄矜漂亮的猎物自以为摁住了捕猎者，全然不知自己早已引起对方的征服欲。  
他眸色暗沉。

张艺兴欣赏够了，放松地向后靠在椅背上，双手抱胸。  
“道歉就拿出点诚意来。”  
诚意？  
吴世勋微微偏头，狭长的眸子轻阖，轻轻吻上张艺兴露在外面的半截脚踝。  
张艺兴脚踝生得精致，小巧圆润的踝骨，白皙的皮肤下依稀可以看到黛色的纤细血管。  
轻柔温热的吻压上白皙光滑的皮肤，吴世勋甚至伸舌舔了一下，留下濡湿的痕迹，在暖黄的灯光下微微泛光。  
他神色专注得像是对待天底下无双的瑰宝，一个个吻重叠着压上来，偶尔轻轻舔舐，红艳的舌尖拉出煽情的银丝。  
张艺兴脚踝敏感，被吴世勋缓缓舔吻的时候，痒意沿着腿一路上窜。他忍不住微微瑟缩，想要把脚收回来。  
但他刚抬起脚，吴世勋的手闪电般伸出来，牢牢扣住了他的小腿，温热修长的的手指带着不容拒绝的力度。  
“你想去哪里？”  
吴世勋眸子里燃着浓烈的情欲，站起身来，一只手固定住张艺兴的小腿向后一拽，让张艺兴毫无防备地往前一滑，由坐变躺在沙发上；另一只手轻车熟路地沿着长腿向上揉捏抚摸，短短两秒就到了大腿根，覆上张艺兴腿间的鼓起，按压两下。  
“都湿透了，嗯？”  
张艺兴反应过来时，要害已经被吴世勋握住，对方颀长的身躯极具压迫感地覆在自己身上，眼里是不加掩饰的欲望。

“我让你起来了吗？”  
张艺兴皱起眉头，他眉骨鼻骨本就高挺英厉，发怒的模样更是令人生畏。  
吴世勋挑挑眉，松开手，跪回了原地，甚至把手也背到了身后。  
明明是顺从的模样，却带着一丝桀骜不驯的挑衅。

张艺兴坐起来。经过刚刚那一折腾，他整齐的衬衫有点凌乱，脸上也带了不知是羞的还是气的红晕。  
纤长的手指理了理的衣领，他拿起红酒杯，抿了一口酒。  
“既然你这么急切，”张艺兴似笑非笑地看着吴世勋，俯身将红酒杯送到他嘴唇前，“喝一口。”  
唇瓣微微张开，准确地含住张艺兴刚刚抿过的杯沿。张艺兴饶有兴趣地抬高酒杯，看着醇厚的红酒顺着曲线优美的杯壁滑落至对方嘴边。  
吴世勋敛下眸子，纤长的睫毛在空中划过诱人的弧度，英气的眉毛微微拢着。他顺从地颔首，就着张艺兴手里的酒杯喝了一口红酒，喉结随着吞咽动作上下滚动。张艺兴手抬的太高，几滴他吞不下的红酒沿着嘴角滑下。  
眼看着衬衣领子就要被弄脏，张艺兴准确地伸出手，接住了那几滴暗红色的液体。那根手指随即挑逗地顺着吴世勋线条流畅的脖颈向上划，缓缓停在了他的喉结上。  
“含住，不许咽。”  
他轻柔地命令道，满意地看见吴世勋停止了吞咽动作。  
等对方抬眼看着他，他便刻意放慢了动作，将被红酒沾湿的手指放进嘴里，慢慢吸吮。饱满的下唇润泽嫣红，隐约可以看到粉嫩的舌尖绕着白皙的指尖舔弄。  
吴世勋觉得下腹燃起了一团火，他那处早已坚硬发烫得吓人。

张艺兴紧盯着吴世勋的反应。察觉到对方明显有些气息不稳后，他勾起嘴角，抬脚踩上吴世勋鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，轻轻碾磨打转。  
“想就这样射在裤子里吗？”  
坚硬的尖头皮鞋摩擦着吴世勋脆弱的私处，那里仿佛有一个热源，将一阵阵快感传遍全身。不出几下，吴世勋的胯下就硬得发痛，呼吸变得粗重。  
张艺兴见状，白皙干净的手指抚上皮带，干脆利落地解开。他拉开西装裤的拉链，金属摩擦的声音格外清晰。胯下早已勃起的性器在拉开内裤的那一瞬间弹了出来，正对着吴世勋的脸。

“过来。”  
他像招呼宠物一样漫不经心地唤道。  
吴世勋温顺地俯上前去，温热的双唇轻轻抿住坚硬性器的头部，慢慢含进嘴里。  
张艺兴轻轻地打了个战栗。吴世勋嘴里还有温凉的酒液，舌头却是火热的，卖力地舔弄顶端的小孔，口腔内壁有节奏地收缩着，吸吮着整根性器。  
又凉又热的刺激，加上吴世勋舌尖的玩弄，让快感像过电一样蔓延到四肢百骸，张艺兴连手指尖都酥麻了，双腿下意识蹬住地面。  
“唔…”  
他无法自制地发出一声闷哼，小腹肌肉紧紧绷住，手指紧紧攀住吴世勋的发丝，交代在对方口中。  
吴世勋毫不介意地将口中的液体咽了下去。

半晌，张艺兴从刚刚的绝顶快／感里清醒过来，只觉得手软脚软，整个人都舒服得昏昏欲睡。吴世勋还用原先的姿势跪在他面前，只是双唇有些红肿，发丝被自己抓的蓬乱，身上衣物依旧整洁。  
气其实消的差不多了。  
张艺兴本想直接起身离开，但也许是高／潮后的冲动，或者是在今晚情绪到达了临界值，他突然不打算继续保持缄默了。  
“今晚，你迟到了两个半小时，”他声音是好听的染上情欲的汽水音，但语气是冷漠的，“本来和餐厅说的是七点，你说公司有庆功会要晚一个小时，我就等到了八点。”  
张艺兴根本不想用这种指责的语气。但是五年来一直压在他心上的重担，借由今晚的引火索一起爆发，他受不了了。  
“从八点，我一直等到了九点，餐厅要关门了。”  
“我一个人，坐在浪漫的蜡烛光下，吃完了我那份凉掉的食物。”  
“我一个人，坐在空空荡荡的家里，喝完了这瓶我们五年前的今天买的酒。”  
客厅里一片沉默，吴世勋抿着唇，愧疚潮水一样淹没了他，心脏难受得像被狠狠攥住。他知道张艺兴接下来要说什么了。  
他一点也不想听到对方亲口说出这句话，但还是自虐般地抬头。  
“五年了，吴世勋。我知道我们的职业注定聚少离多，但是你数数我们一起吃过的晚餐。每一个纪念日，你或者我都要加班。今天，是五年来第一个——”

张艺兴也根本不想哭的。一个大男人，说着说着就哭出来实在太怂了。但他根本无法抑制住鼻头的酸涩，红着眼圈，强忍住哽咽说完了这句话。  
“第一个我们能一起过的纪念日，你还——”  
迟到。缺席。满身酒气地回家。一副满不在乎的模样。  
吴世勋苦涩地在心里补全了张艺兴的话。  
他真的是全天下最糟糕的恋人。

“从一开始我们的家人就在说，这样的两个忙碌的职业，又不会有孩子，家庭关系一定久不了。我五年前不信，我这五年也不信，但现在，我——”  
张艺兴带着哭腔的话再也说不下去了。他胡乱用袖子抹了抹眼泪，站起身就要回卧室。  
他才迈出没两步，就被温暖结实的双臂从背后拥入怀中，耳边落下了湿热的密密麻麻的吻。  
“对不起艺兴，我知道错了。对不起。对不起。”  
吴世勋一边亲他，一边不停地重复着道歉的话语。  
张艺兴听着只觉得难受。  
“你放开我，我不需要这种道歉！”  
他用力挣扎着，却被吴世勋牢牢地压制住，半拖半抱地弄到沙发上，紧紧压在身下。  
“嘘，宝贝，”他捧住张艺兴满是泪痕的脸，心疼地吻他哭红的眼睛，“乖，听我说。吴世勋很爱你，但他有时候会忘记表达自己的爱意。他有时候是个混蛋，不负责任，因为他自满骄傲，觉得你的爱不会离开，觉得你的爱可以肆意挥霍，但他现在知道错了，他错的离谱。他现在很愧疚很自责，但他想告诉你——”  
他郑重地用拇指抹去张艺兴脸上的泪，直视着他红红的双眼：“他爱你。真的很爱很爱你。五年来，这份爱从未变过。”  
“宝贝，原谅我好吗？”

空气有一瞬间的凝固。  
吴世勋像法庭上等待宣判的被告一样，心脏悬在半空。他紧张地咽了口唾沫，看着张艺兴。  
张艺兴愣愣地看着他，眼泪又流出来了，顺着脸庞滑落。  
“你这个人怎么这么讨厌啊！”张艺兴狠狠地拽过吴世勋的衬衣擦脸，“干嘛在这种时候说这些——这种奇怪的话——”  
吴世勋如释重负地紧紧抱住了他。  
太好了。艺兴原谅他了。  
“艺兴，艺兴。”他激动得像个初入爱河的毛头小伙子一样，喊着对方的名字，动情地吻着恋人柔软的发丝，觉得自己是天底下最幸福的人。

他们在沙发上依偎着，直到时钟不知不觉指向十二点。  
在秒针转向12的那一刻，吴世勋低头和张艺兴交换了缠绵的吻。  
“五周年快乐。”  
他小声说道。  
“你也一样。”  
张艺兴仰头吻上他的下巴。  
今后，我们也许会更加繁忙，更加没时间一起吃饭约会，但是我爱你这件事，始终不曾改变。  
亲爱的，接下来的路，也一起走下去吧。


End file.
